A New World, A new Life
by babette101
Summary: A normal girl of our world is brought into the world of Naruto to create a weapon for Orochimaru. Will she die under the hands of the Snake-Sannin or will she live to meet and love the konoha Shinobi?
1. A normal life

Hey there! I know this is a new story even though i've already got one new one but this idea has been like an annoying itch for ages!

so please read to the end. I know the beginning seems a bit boring but it gets better...I hope...

anyway I do not own Naruto nor do i own red river

love to you guys

feel free to review!

see you again at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Hey there, how's it going? My names Letitia (said letisha) and I was just a normal high school girl. I was 16 and was in the middle of grade 11 going to a school that I had learnt to love despite the completely terrifyingly awful uniform.<p>

I have blond/brown hair and one blue eye and one green eye with bits of orange in both of them (I know weird right). I'm abnormally tall and I live in Townsville, Australia (city up to the north of Queensland).

My favourite manga and anime of all time is Naruto (closely followed by bleach but lets not deviate) and I had always wished that I could actually see what there Naruto universe was like. What icha icha paradise actually held (if it was really that amazing or not) and whether or not Tsunade does have breasts as huge as it looked like she had.

Jokes! That's not what I really wanted to know (well maybe I was a little curious), what I really wanted to know is what the characters would be like to meet. They're all so different and have such detailed characters! Whether or not you really did feel like a warm breeze floated past you when ever Naruto smiled?

Was Kiba as perverted as he seems to be? If Hinata fainted just by looking at Naruto what would happen if she bumped into him and they accidentally face smashed? (Insert evil maniacal laughter here).

Life in the Naruto verse always had something interesting happening. I'm not saying my life is boring, my life was pretty good. I was friends with everyone in my grade except the ones that were mean to others; I had some really close friends that I loved too. My parents lived in another country because my dad's work took him there and he was lonely so mum joined him. So I lived with my older sister.

I think I have a pretty awesome life!

Anyway I am sure you've heard way too much about my life! Well one day my 'pretty awesome life' changed so much it is NOT funny. Well maybe a little. Anyway, one of my life time ambitions was answered. The one I thought would never happen, like ever! Anyway it's the interesting part so lets go!

* * *

><p>OK, so I was calmly walking down the street one day to school. Had my iPod in my ears and was humming along to Defying Gravity from Wicked and was going over French verbs in my head in preparation for the test today. My route was quite short because I just live one suburb away from my school.<p>

It takes me through a real grassy area that has a small dirt path that leads through a sort of forest of tall grass that even though I'm pretty tall I could only just see over it. My sister had told me to stop taking this path because there most likely snakes in there but I had never seen any in there and it was the quickest way to get to school so I continued to use it.

Today there seemed to be a rather quick wind because the grass seemed to be touching me and caressing me a lot more then usual. Usually they touched me now and then but right now felt as though it couldn't keep its hands…um…leaves (?) off of me! I started to hurry but that seemed to make me get tangled in them somehow!

I started to scream because as soon as I started to struggle and untangle myself from the grass I realised it wasn't grass anymore! It was thousands of light brown coloured snakes! They were hissing and curling themselves around me! Then I suddenly felt like I was falling and the sky I could just see up above me was getting smaller and smaller and the grass snakes were looking down on me from above and closing up the patch of sky!

It couldn't take this long if I was had just tripped or even if the snakes were pulling me down!

What the hell was happening? I was defiantly taking the long way round to get to school next time, I thought to myself as my world slowly went pitch black, and would there even be a next time?

* * *

><p>I hate waking up with a headache, don't you? It just ruins your morning. I tried to stretch my arm out to turn off my alarm-clock (which was my iPod) and go back to sleep, hopefully not having another freaky nightmare like the one I just had about the snake grass. While pondering my awful nightmare I realized that my hand hadn't reached my bedside table or my iPod.<p>

It hadn't even gotten past the edge of the bed? No….the….slab of hard concrete that I was strapped down onto? Oh shit. I wasn't dreaming/nightmaring. I still had my awful school uniform on; I could feel the weight of my iPod in my pocket and was that my backpack over there? I thought I had chucked that away somewhere when I had started to struggle? Oh well it's good that it's there.

I had just started to look around when I saw him. OMG! It was Kabuto! As in Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto! Glasses, gray hair (from the stress of fighting off Orochimaru's many attempts to seduce him, the pedophile) and all together really boring appearance Kabuto!

Then he started talking Japanese and I knew that I was in realllll big trouble.

I mean sure I wanted to meet the Naruto characters. But it never really crossed my mind that they would speak Japanese. Dumb right?

I came out of thinking about how stupid I was, when he neared me and started to peer at me from about an inch away.

"Hey get out of my face," I quickly snapped when he came a bit too close

He murmured some more in Jap under his breath but this time I could understand a word;he said "Baka!" That means idiot or something like that right? I was so proud of myself I didn't realise he was doing hand seals at the same time as he was muttering until he jabbed his fingers into my for-head and moved back away from me as I fought the urge to pass out from the hard jab to the head.

After about 5 minutes of me seeing swirls he approached again and this time I could understand when he muttered under his breath.

Sure I didn't really hear what he said, but hey I could still understand the few things he muttered loud enough. like for example "went as planned", "she looks like it", "how long she will last", "master Orochimaru", "he'll have fun" and "probably start" or "experiment tomorrow".

I think I could hear quite a lot of it. He must have done something like what happens when you dispel a Kage Bunshin, the whole info transfer thing.

After confirming this in my mind I decided to think back on what i heard him mutter, and suddenly the only thing in my head was "planned, will she last, orochimaru, have fun, start and experiment".

At that moment I realized why I was talking to Kabuto; why I was in the Naruto universe and why I had to escape. Orochimaru brought me here. To experiment on me. Someone from another universe. To here, Orochimaru's laboratory. What scared me most in that group of words though was 'experiment' and 'have fun'.

'Experiment' because that meant he wasn't going to leave me intact and just get me to run errands for him.

'Have fun' because when a man had "fun" with a captured woman it usually meant something worse than death.

This was bad very bad. Added to that, I probably wasn't going to ever see my sister or my brother or my brother's wife or my parents ever again! I was going to stay here in my awful school uniform and never see the light of day again until the day I die and hopefully go heavenward. This just made me regret saving the last slice of vanilla cheesecake for today even more.

Was it even today here. Had it been less then a few hours since I had left home and started towards school where my friends and a french test awaited me?

what was I going to do?

...

Apparently Kabuto doesn't like it when his test subjects ignore him. He currently was glaring at me from above with the veins at his temple throbbing and his eye twitching. This was after he had to scream in my ear to get my attention after I had started to imagine possible scenarios to get myself out of there! None of them sounded very likely to work.

The most plausible one was to flash but i didn't know if Orochimaru was gay or not so I wasn't sure if that would work. I thought it might on Kabuto though.

Back to Kabuto. He was currently glaring at me so hard that if looks could kill I would be a little tiny speck of ash floating around after he had incinerated me. I decided to be brave and hoped that if I could understand him he could understand me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked with all the curiosity I could muster.

He looked surprised for a second before smirking and saying quietly to himself "So it Worked..."

I got a chill up my spine and _**knew**_ something creepy just went through his mind.

* * *

><p>Hey there how is it?<p>

i'll keep going if you guys tell me too but if not then i'll just focus on the power of life.

see you guys next time.

babette101


	2. Boom rays and Sardines

Hey again everybody

thankyou to all who read my last chapter and who are thinking of reading this one

an extra special thanks to warrior of six blades who reviewed

i do not own naruto

read on and i hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>If you had a creepy snake man's right hand guy looking at you with a face that just screamed "I'm thinking about something highly disturbing", what would you do?<p>

a) Scream

b) Stay silent

c) Change subject

d) All of the above

e) None of the above

You're probably thinking, either "What the hell", "I'm never going to be in that sort of situation" or "I'm going to stop reading this in a second".

Well the reason I asked this question is because I am currently facing that horrifying situation and could really use some help deciding what to do.

You see, I have Kabuto staring at me with a really creepy face and I think I'm going to choose d).

"!"

"..."

"Do you like hamburgers?"

There we go. Problem solved.

"kukukuku. Master Orochimaru will be pleased with such a lively test subject. By the way what are hamburgers?" What a lovely reply.

"One, a hamburger is two pieces of bread with salad and meat in between it. Sort of like a sandwich but usually the bread is circular. Two, what the hell does Oro-phile want with me?" What an educated reply from me (put eyes rolling at self here).

"Oh, a circular sandwich...What sort of meat would be put on a hamburger? Orochimaru-sama wants you, someone from another world; because you hold a special type of chakra inside of you that we could only dream of here. With your energy, master Orochimaru could build a weapon so powerful that he could destroy countries with a single blow!"

"Well…usually steak, but I've had chicken ones and bacon ones too. I myself prefer a nice English breakfast to a hamburger but I still like hamburgers. What is so different about my 'chakra' that would make you and Oro-phile such a powerful weapon?"

"What is an English Breakfast? These hamburgers sound quite tasty…I might make myself one next time I'm in the kitchen here… As you probably don't know, chakra is made up of spiritual and physical energy. You see as one generation goes to another here in this world, the amount of chakra may increase or decrease, it depends on who you are, but the spiritual energy becomes stretched and thinner. It may fit into a larger chakra capacity than that of the parents supply but with every generation it becomes thinner and not as thick."

"Good luck. I hope your hamburger turns out well. An English breakfast consists of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, and tomato. Very yummy…what has thinning chakra got to do with me?"

"An English breakfast sounds good too! Thanks for the luck, I'll probably need it…I'm not the best cook. Your chakra and all the chakra held in the bodies of the people of your world has never been used. That means that your spiritual energy has never been stretched or thinned. Meaning, that if we take out your spiritual energy and add a little of it to a weapon made of this world's chakra then we have ourselves a big-ass weapon! It's sort of like striking a match in a room full of gas. Chakra by itself: Nothing happens. Your spiritual energy added to chakra: BOOM!"

"It is good and don't worry, I'm not the best cook in the world either. You should taste my sister's cooking though. Delicious! So that means that if Oro-phile doesn't have my energy he can't destroy the world with his BOOM ray?"

"That's like my informants sister. I go there to get some info and always stay for dinner because his sister is the best cook! Yes. If Lord Oro-phile, I mean Orochimaru, does not acquire your energy he can't destroy the world with his BOOM ray."

"I bet that my sister is the better cook! So will this operation be painful? Will I die? If I die can you still get my energy? Is there any chance at all that I'll live to see tomorrow or escape this place?"

"Hell no! Lita is so the better cook! Yes, it will most likely be painful and no, you won't die from having your energy sucked out of your body (this is sarcasm, just for anyone who didn't get that). If you die then we can still get the energy out of you for 10 minutes but it wouldn't really work as the whole process takes about an hour and a half to complete, and there is about a one in a million chance that you will live to see the outside of this complex."

"No way! I bet she, Lita, didn't even know about the wonders of an English breakfast did she?"

"…"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Shut it! I hold your life in my hands you know! One strike and I could kill you!"

"But you won't because if you do, your master won't be able to make me into a mega BOOM ray!"

"You…win…"

"OH YEAH! Suck on that Kabuto!"

"I can't believe that you can be so animated and happy even though you're strapped down on a slab of concrete and know that you'll probably be dead by tomorrow…"

"It's just the way I am sardine!"

"…sardine?"

"You have silver hair and sardines are silver; so that means your nickname is Sardine!"

"…"

"So when exactly am I going to die?" I thought that maybe I should at least know the time of my impending death.

"In approximately…one hour and 45 minutes…"

_That means…that they're going to start sucking out my energy in 15 minutes! _It was about then when I realized that I was actually going to die and my energy was going to be used to kill millions of innocent people. I also realized that I was never going to see my family again. Never ever, ever, ever again. Oh bugger.

"Hello there…are you awake…why are you crying…stupid question…oy…respond already…OY!"

"Huh? What? Oh it's just you." Yes I hate to admit it but I was crying. Forcefully.

"…just me…hey…what's your name?"

"…Letitia…Stupid Sardine…"

"Well Lord Orochimaru is about to come in so you might want to stop crying…he licks the tears of your face if you're crying…trust me…I've been with him since I was a kid and even I cried at that age…"

"That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it…"

That was when Oro-phile opened the door to the vaulted room and slithered close to my slab-side.

"Kuku…I see our new experiment is ready to have her energy sucked out of her…"

_Bloody hell, he has ONE creepy pedophilic face._

"How much longer have I got, by the way?

Sardine glanced at his watch before doing that annoying 'pushing up his glasses so they shine in the light' thing.

"Approximately 6 minutes before the operation starts. Which reminds me; what are the hand signs again lord Orochimaru?"

"Yeah Oro-phile, what are the hand signs?"

Oro-phile apparently didn't notice his nickname and showed the hand signs to Sardine.

Then I just waited. Oro-phile and Sardine didn't seem to have anything to say and I had my 'one in a million' chance to think about.

"Oro-phile, are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh…bugger…"

"…why?"

"You see, I'm thinking of ways in which I can escape this predicament. The only idea that seemed like it might work is flashing (after I work out a way to get out of these bindings, but let's not focus on that) and then running but if you're gay then it'll only work on Sardine which is rather pointless."

"Oh, I see…Sardine?"

"Silver Hair, silver sardine."

"Good one."

"I thought so."

Silence once again.

BOOM!

"Hey I thought you said you could only use the BOOM ray with my energy, Sardine?"

"That wasn't the BOOM ray Letitia."

"Hey! You remembered my name! How nice of you Sardine"

"That's just the way I am."

BOOM!

"Are you sure that you aren't using the boom ray Sardine?"

"Yes very sure!"

"Hey…it wouldn't possibly be Konoha would it?"

"It could possibly be them…I'm not sure."

"Can you get another person from my world now that I'm here?"

"No."

"Can you operate the BOOM ray without my energy?"

"Yes but it's a whole lot more difficult."

"So then. I think that you should probably escape right about now as it seems as though the ceiling is about to collapse in."

"Good Idea. By the way, we can tell if you're dead or not so we'll be after you again if you survive."

"Good to know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>So in this case when there are possible nice people outside, I'm alone in a test room strapped down onto a slab of concrete and the roof looks like it's about to fall in; I think I'm going to choose a). If you do not understand please refer to top.<p>

"!"

There, I think they heard that.

Let's hope they come in time though. Otherwise, I shall be one squashed pancake.

* * *

><p>-With Ninja outside-<p>

Team Kakkashi was standing around the previous fortress of Orochimaru.

They had orders from Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, to destroy this place after she had found out about it from Jiraiya and his spy network. All of them hated the snake man and were happy to come and destroy some of his property. When they had first been assigned to the task they were hoping that there might have been a chance of finding Sasuke. However, Tsunade had soon informed them that apparently Sasuke, according to the spy, had never been told of this one hideout's location. Why, they had no idea, except that the spy had said that this was where the Snake sannin performed his most secret of activities. No one was allowed into the hideout except Kabuto and a few scientists (one of which was the spy).

They were ready to pack up and move out, leaving the crumbling building behind them when they heard a scream.

However it was not the scream of Orochimaru or Kabuto or any of the scientists (for they were all male, only Orochimaru knows why).

This is because it was a female scream, a scream of terror and desperation.

Then in unison all the Konoha Shinobi said together as though they could read each other's minds: "Oh shit."

"I'm going in there!" shouted Naruto before jumping towards the closest entrance.

"Oh great, there's some random in there and one of our strongest members just went in to save them even though we have no idea who they are with the possibility that they could be Orochimaru in a henge or some vile experiment that could kill Naruto in a second. This is just great." Sakura was apparently not in a good mood.

* * *

><p>-Naruto POV-<p>

_I can't believe that we went and destroyed this place without even checking if there was anyone here! _

I really had to think things through next time. We should have brought Hinata or Neji on that mission.

I raced along the tunnels not really knowing where I was going but my instinct told me to go that way. I have no idea what-so-ever how I knew that the scream came from that direction but knew that I was going the right way and that was all I needed.

As I turned round another corner I saw a door and knew that was where the scream had come from. Smashing the door open I went inside and tried to see through the dust I had created in doing so. Also the ceiling seemed to making more sounds of protest now that I had gotten rid of some of the wall supporting the entire concrete thing. Memo to self; Never smash door down in crumbling building because it will quicken the rate in which it is falling down.

"Smart one Naruto, you have successfully accelerated the falling down of the ceiling."

"Who said that?" oh yeah the person who screamed…forgot about her…

"Me, and if you wouldn't mind could you please untie these bit of leather so I shall not become a flat pancake and you won't die before becoming Hokage."

Wow! Whoever this was knew a lot about me. OMG! What if it was a FANGIRL! If it was maybe I should have turned around and let her die…I guess I couldn't do that but still…

So I hesitantly walked forward so I could help free this girl, while praying it wasn't a fan girl, and we could both escape. These are really thick leather straps! Who was this girl? I slashed the straps and stood back so she could get up and I wouldn't be in the way and saw her. I mean really saw her.

She was beautiful. She had tan skin and blond hair that was defiantly not as long as Ino's and not as white blond but not as yellow blond as mine, sort of in between. Her eyes; one blue and one green were shining in the dim light and as we stared into each other's eyes there was a connection and I knew she wasn't a fan girl, and wow! That figure was something that ero-sennin would die to see.

Suddenly I felt rather protective. I wanted to hide her from ero-sennin, from all the males in Konoha so they couldn't see how beautiful she was. No-one but me could see her. No-one!

I shook my head. Where did that burst come from? Okay maybe the dust is getting to me.

I then quickly realised that someone was poking me and turned to the left to see her standing there, only a bit shorter than me staring at me with those amazing eyes. They held knowledge, but a certain innocence that I found quite endearing.

"Can I help you?" I heard myself saying.

"Yes, you can, would you mind giving me a bit of help getting out of here? As I think that the roof is about to fall in." She had a point.

"Sure get on my back." She hopped on and I noticed she had a backpack before concentrating on the fact that she had beautifully soft thighs.

STOP THINKING PERVETED THOUGHTS NARUTO!

Ok, I think I'm alright now.

"Umm, could we sort of go now? I really don't feel like dying today."

"Oh, right, sure, let's go."

And off we went.

* * *

><p>Hey there and thank you s much for reading this to the bottom<p>

I hope you enjoyed it

thanks guys and love to you all

babette101


End file.
